Puppet and Sand
by LaughingFreak
Summary: In the open they were brothers. Behind closed doors they were lovers. No one knows about it except them. They wanted to keep it that way.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Puppet and Sand**

Temari left the apartment they were staying in at Konoha to go see a friend of hers. Kankuro and Gaara were left alone in the apartment with only each other. They waited all day for their sister to leave. Gaara just so he didn't need to deal with her and Kankuro for the reason of just wanting be alone with Gaara for once. He got time with Gaara, but usually Temari was around as well so they were usually all together.

The puppet master swirled the soda in the can in his hand as he sighed with content. He took a swig of his drink and glanced at his little brother on the other side of the room. The sand master stared back at him. They stared at each other. Kankuro smirked as he lifted himself up from the couch and tossed the empty can into the trash. He missed but shrugged it off and went over to Gaara.

When he reached him he had his body against his brother's lithe form, Gaara's hands on his chest and back against the wall. The two kissed without another moment's thought. Kakuro had his hands around his neck and leaned more against the smaller boy. The older boy prodded the smaller boy's lips with his tongue, wanting entry and got what he wanted. He and Gaara battled with their tongues for dominance and neither boy wanted to lose dominance over the other.

If only Temari knew of the sin and incest they were commiting with each other. She would have a fit and say that we shouldn't do this. She wouldn't have a problem with the gay thing, only the incest thing would bother her. To her this was a sin. To them this was love and romance that only they together could create. Kakuro loved his little brother, both romanticly and brotherly.

They broke apart when the need for air finally came to them. They're breath was heavy as they stared into each other's eyes, Gaara's indifferent and Kankuro's full of love and lust. The sand master did not fear what the puppet master had to offer him for they have been like this for a couple years now. Gaara gave his body to him only seven months ago and neither of them have even been suspected of their incestuous actions towards each other.

Kankuro traced his brother's jaw and lips and gave him a chaste kiss then brought him over to the bedroom. The puppet master layed his brother, his lover, on the bed, towering over him as he started to remove his brother's clothing and Gaara removing the puppet master's own clothing. They've had sex and have sex whenever Kakuro feels the need to satisfy that sexual urge since the red head doesn't get horny. Today just happened to be the day that Kakuro had that sexual urge.

Their bodies moved in sync as Kankuro moved inside the smaller boy's body and the sounds that erupted from his younger brother were arousing. As the sand master was getting pleasured he had his fingernails down into his back, scraping it. The puppet master continued thrusting into the red head, getting rougher with him and giving him a kiss every now and then on the lips.

The older brother loved his younger brother with his whole being even though Gaara went to see others. He knew he did because the sand master would never hide it. He saw practically every guy in Konoha and also had sex with them. He knew Gaara loved him though and not those people. Sure, he gets jealous about it, but he had no right to do or say anything about it. It would be hypocritical of him for he saw many women wherever he went. They hid their relationship through the many people they mess with.

When he finally came into Gaara and Gaara came onto him they lay there on the bed with one another, Kannkuro with an arm around his small lithe body. Kankuro kissed the top of Gaara's head, holding him close to his own sweaty body. "I love you." Kankuro whispered to Gaara quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. The sand master didn't say anything. It wasn't unusual nor unpredicted because Gaara doesn't understand what love is. It was okay. He just wanted the sand master to know that he loved him.

He smiled a bit as Gaara layed his head on his chest. If only people knew what sin they were commiting without a thoughts hesitation.

* * *

End of oneshot (or drabble, whichever). I was bored and I wanted to do a KankuroxGaara fic so I did. It was my first as well and my first Naruto fic for this account (I have another account on here and if you're interested my penname for that account is _I Love Hott Evil Men_).

Review!


End file.
